pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC Scout Patrol
History The FAC Scout Patrol is the little brother of the Scout Sniper FAC Scout Sniper and was primarily designed as scout rifle. To ensure its role as scout rifle, FAC based its design and functionality on the definition by Jeff Cooper. It is also FACs first rifle, that is not fittet for any FAC calibre, but uses a standart calibre. The first rifles were designed in 2015, roll off the line started in late 2017. Technical Specifications and Design As the FAC Sout Patrol uses shorter standart calibre than the .450 used by its big brother, it was possible to shorten and lighten the stock. To spare even more weight and balance the weight back towards the shooters body focus, the handrail was shortened to. Because the Scout Patrol is not a long range precision/anti-material rifle as its big brother, it was also possible to shorten the barrel by 5'. With all these changes, it was possible to shorten the system by 7,5' to fit the max length of 39' for a scout rifle. In contrast to other scout rifles, the FAC Scout Patrol uses the bullpup design to reduce length not at cost of barrel length. With a maximum barrel length of 23' to fit the 39' max lenght for a scout rifle, the FAC Scout Patrol is also capable to compete against sniper rifles. As they were proven designs, FAC uses a mauser style bolt for the manually repeated system and a ar-10 style rotating bolt for the semi automatic version. The FAC Scout Patrol features a 3-position safety with positions safe with bolt unlocked, safe with bolt locked and fire. The safety switch is ambidextrous and from top down S = safe with bolt unlocked, SI = safe with bolt locked and F = fire. The trigger pull is factory standart 3lbs, but can be adjusted up or down without any tools. In front of the trigger there is a screw in the bottom of the receiver, that can be adjustet with any flat and relatively solid material. Trigger pull can be adjusted from 1,1lbs/500g up to 4,4lbs/2000g. FAC installed flip up BUIS that completely disappear in the receiver when collapsed. To unfold them, you only need to push the buttons on the right side of the receiver, and the spring-loaded BUIS will flip up. A sling can be attached by mounting a sling swivel mount to the front rail and strap the other end around the lower stock bridge. As designed to even compete with other modern .308 sniper rifles, the Scout Patrol is capable of ranged precision with near 1/2 MOA at 500 yard for the bolt action system. But even the semi auto variant is capable of under 1 MOA at 500 yard. FAC Scout IV.23 Patrol Flip-Up.png|FAC Scout Patrol with flipped up BUIS. FAC Scout IV.23 Patrol 1-4 NV Scope.png|FAC Scout Patrol with latest FAC 1-4 NV Scope. FAC Scout IV.20 Patrol Auto equipped.png|FAC Scout Patrol Auto in tactical configuration with 20 round mag, tacgrip, laser and FAC 1-6x38 Reticle Scope.